Babysitter Heero
by Nitika the Crimson dragon
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Babysitter Wufei!!! Heero's mission is to locate and liberate wuffers...I mean...wufei. Only one thing stands in his way, okay more like five things stand in his way. THE MAARUYANGER GIRLS AND DAVIS DOG!!!!!! It's going to be on
1. Operation locate and liberate Wuffers!

Operation: Locate and Liberate Wuffers  
  
Day one: The case  
  
Wufei is missing. He has been M.I.A. for five days now. He disagreed while taking on the mission of babysitting a small child. But He took a second job afterwards, babysitting a crew of wannabe Gundam pilots. I have been sent their profiles..  
  
Name: Hannah Maaruyanger (how to pronounce it is a secret apparently) Age: 14 Blood Type: O+ Personality quirks: Enjoys odd types of recreation. Obsessions: Talking dogs, and nonsensical facts. HEERO YUY, QUATRE R. WINNER (oh my god, that's me, poor Quatre. Poor me.)  
  
::Photo attachment:: Slim, brown haired tied in a short pony tail, silver oval rimmed glasses. Pale in skin tone. Reading upside-down hanging from a ceiling in a bright orange straightjacket. Appearing to be singing in some foreign language? Some how is keeping on a turban. Dressed very similar to Quatre.  
  
Name: Nikky Maaruyanger (I think they're related somehow) Age: 16 Blood Type: Unknown Personality quirk: bishonen Complex (that can't be good) Obsessions: Trowa, Trowa, Trowa, Trowa, and so on.  
  
::Photo Attachment:: Tall, long black hair, small black rimed glasses. Black T-shirt with bold white letters screening "Baka Ningen." and this symbol @ __@. Baggy multi pocket pants. Tanish skin. Glomping Katan while kicking Setsuna Modo on the streets of Tokyo  
  
Name: Melissa (nicknamed Missa I would presume) Maaruyanger (I now have reason to believe the three of them are sisters) Age: 16 Blood Type: ^___________^ (what in god's name is that?) Personality quirk: The silent insane one of the group Obsessions: The fact that Shido is gay and will never love her It's horribly upsetting to her. (I'll be sure not to mention it)  
  
.::Photo attachment:: Tall, approximately the same height as Nikky. Wearing a Blink182 punk-rock girl beanie. Mid length curly semi-blond hair. Blue eyed and somewhat dangerous looking. Siting on the edge of a blue couch clutching a ps2 controller screaming obscenities more likely than not. (I might have to look out for this one.okay.)  
  
So I look like I have a big job ahead of me.  
  
Mission accepted!  
  
(wuffers, I'm coming!)  
  
GAME OVER Continue? [yes] [no] 


	2. An encounter of the worst kind

Day two: Encounter of the worst kind  
  
I am currently on a train to Tokyo. I will soon arrive and take on the task of babysitting the Maaruyanger Girls. I was warned by Trowa to back down, but I.never listen! The mission will be fairly easy, all I need to do is gain information on the location, condition, and statistics of wuffers (I meant wufei). The train is slowing. Time for me to get to work.  
  
After the train stopped I walked to the nearest park. The others have sent me one last profile. I hadn't realized that there were more of them,. My information was wrong. I'll be sure to kill him later.  
  
(lets see.this is totally pointless)  
  
Name: Trinity Maaruyanger Age: 3 (she's very small.) Blood-type: Royalty (huh?) Personality Quirks: Sees, hears, and knows ALL. (she's Three Damnit!) Obsessions: You. Davis. Sestuna Mudo, Spark, Parn, Ashram, Tasselhoff, Dalamar, Raistlin, Tanis, Guts, Kurama, Hiei, Shuichiro, Ranma!! Akito, Naozumi, Cain, Duo, Sakuya, Zelgadiss, Gourry, Chichiri, Nitika's Prettyboiz there is ten of 'em, Any prettyboys, and finally.....Cheddar crackers. (one too many obsessions is bad for one's brain)  
  
.::Photo Attachment::. Curly-blond-haired-blue-eyed-cute-faced-rosy-cheeked Child from hell. Astride a muscular and teeth baring German Shepherd. Black spiked collar on dog with silver tag reading Davis. (this could be bad. ;_;())  
  
I am prepared to approach the house. There are screams coming from it. (think of Wuffers)  
  
____________________END TRANSMISSION_________________________ ____________________BEGIN LIVE ACTION_________________________ 11:45 Friday. 5.15.7(of colony 4)  
  
Mother Dearest: *stepping out of the pleasant little house with her arm wrapped about Fathers Arm* You Must be The New Babysitter.  
  
Heero: Hnn. Yes.  
  
Father: Don't worry about the girls, not matter what you've heard they're little angels. *claps Heero on the shoulder*  
  
Heero: Don't touch me. (maybe he's right and that all was hype)  
  
Father: *laughs* Okay, okay. You're a tough one. * turns towards mother * Let's go Dear.  
  
Mother: We'll be home Monday at 9:45 PM. Have fun! *smiles and waves as the pair walk to a Mercedes and hop in*  
  
Heero: *Approaches the door with renewed confidence and knocks*  
  
Hannah: *screams through the door* Nihao! Konichiwa! Aloha! Ola! Hello! Doors open!!!!!  
  
Heero: *hears something shatter in the background and a scream very similar to that of wufei's* *puts his ear to the door to listen closer*  
  
Melissa: DIE! GODAMN VIDEOGAME!!!!!! *throws something at the tv and game system but does not break anything*  
  
Nikky: I'm Trying to read! Would you keep it down!?!?!?!? *sets down a heavy object*  
  
Heero: (what is going on in there?)  
  
Hannah: What's the hold up pokey?! Get your hot Gundam pilot ass in here!  
  
Heero: (she knows? Damn. They are good.) *opens the door and steps in*  
  
Trinity: *riding upon Davis approaches* *holds up painted sign* [Yo]  
  
Heero: Hnn. *tries to keep a straight face* I'm your babysitter, now where's my wuffers? I mean , WUFEI.  
  
Hannah: We don't have him anymore.  
  
*banging noise erupts from closet and a muffled voice yells*  
  
Melissa: Shut up in there!!!!!! *throws a rubber ducky at the door*  
  
Nikky: *clutching a Katan plushie with big sparkly-watery-shojo eyes* I love you Katan.  
  
Hannah: ^ ^ And I love YOU!!!!!!!!! *leaps to Heero's side and attaches herself to his pantleg* TEACH ME TO FLY GUNDAM ALMIGHTY GUNDAM MASTER OF GUNDAM PERFECT SOLDIER IN EVERY CONCEIVABLE WAY OF GUNDAM!!!!!! Please? *begins ranting about Gundams*  
  
Heero: I refuse. Now, GET OFF ME!  
  
Hannah: NEVER!!! T.T  
  
Nikky: Let go of him *walks over and grabs Hannah from beneath the arms and begins to pull her away from Heero*  
  
Melissa: Roast Beef (=shut up or you die Chang wufei)! *is leaning against the closet door*  
  
Hannah: *very reluctantly releases Heero from her grasp* You're no fun Nikky! *pouts*  
  
Nikky: Whatever, spoony bard of non-bardlyniss girl.  
  
Hannah: T.T why must you all hate me so?  
  
Melissa: We don't hate you, god does. *begins to dance around*  
  
Hannah: *sob*  
  
Nikky: *sits Hannah down on the couch and starts dancing with Missa*  
  
Missa: Wheeee-ha! *grabs Nikky by the arm and swings her into Heero*  
  
Heero: omph! *partially evades the blow* (I knew I had to watch out for the one dubbed missa)  
  
Heero: *proceeds to the kitchen, which is visible from his spot at the corner of the living room* I'm just going to cook dinner now I guess.  
  
Hannah: But, yuy-san, it be not dinner time. It be noony-moon!  
  
Missa: *stops dancing* She's right! It's Video-game time! *leaps in front of the tv, nabs a controller and hucks it at nikky* Try to beat me Beyotch!  
  
Nikky: *snatches the controller in mid-air* Bring it!  
  
Hannah: *runs away into her bedroom and is back in exactly 2.5 seconds dressed as a referee* GAME ON BEYOTCHES! READY, GO! GUNADM FIGHT! *does a happy daNCE*  
  
Missa & Nikky: Beyotches away! *snarling and frothing at the mouth as they pound away at the controllers*  
  
Trinity: *rides up on Davis* [go Nikky!]  
  
Davis Dog: Go Missa! I mean Woof wooOf bark growl.  
  
Heero: *peeks out of the kitchen* Did that dog just talk?  
  
Davis: No.I meant...Idiot...I meant WooOof, Bark, howl.  
  
Trinity: [Jackass] *sign points to Davis*  
  
Heero: .... o.O?  
  
Friday 12:05 5.15.7  
  
GAME OVER Continue? [yes] [no] 


	3. Fish, Grace and Brussel sprouts?

Day two, part two: Fish, Grace, and brussel sprouts?  
12:06 Friday 5.15.7  
  
Hannah: *laughing out loud* Silly faced Yuy-san! *kero-chan smile*  
  
*suddenly there is a knock at the door*  
  
Missa: BOOYA! BAKA! (at this moment this phrase = come in!)  
  
*An excited squeal is heard and the door slams open, off the hinges and all, torn straight from the wall*  
  
Grace: *enters* WAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! Hi. *looks around* O.O IS THAT HEERO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ????  
  
Fish: yo. *steps in quietly* Sorry 'bout the door.  
  
Grace: Oh yeah! Sorry. I be buff! *poses in a ridiculous pose to show off her arm muscles*  
  
Fish: ...righty-o  
  
Trinity: * Rides up on Davis as always* [sup yo fish bro? And chick-lady?]  
  
Missa: Grace!! *High 5's* Fishy-fish guy! Anything fishy??  
  
Fish: no. and hi trinity.  
  
Triny: [thank you] *rides off into the sunset aka, the hallway*  
  
Hannah: *squeals and jumps up* Fish!!!!! *glomps him*  
  
Fish:.(can't.breathe.seeing.light.at end of tunnel.)  
  
Heero: WHAT THERES MORE OF YOU???!?! Oh DeAr GoD...  
  
Hannah: oopsie.sorry *un-glomps Fish*  
  
Fish: *can breathe again* Air! So sweet and so precious!  
  
Grace: ha hah! You were glomped!  
  
Nikky: Fish-man, wassup?!  
  
Fish: just swigging by.  
  
Missa: Sweet! Wanna Jolly-Rancher? *tosses one at him anyway*  
  
Fish: *catches it and pops it into his mouth*  
  
Nikky: Wiggy! Gimme one Beyotch!  
  
Missa: Catch it you bastard!  
  
Nikky: Damn straight.  
  
Hannah: Has anyone checked the closet lately?  
  
Grace: *opens the closet* It be wuffers! *begins petting him*  
  
Wufei: Hamphsopfhvmewhomvan!  
  
Grace: Awww he's so Kawaii!  
  
Hannah: Yeah! We caught him. We want to catch everyone soon!  
  
Fish: Hey!  
  
Grace: oh, and so are you. Does that make you feel better?  
  
Heero: *listening from behind the kitchen wall while sucking on a fudgesicle* (catch everyone?!)  
  
Missa: Wheres my Orion Dammit?!  
  
Hannah: * runs into her room again and is back in 1.5 seconds, and tosses an Orion plushie at her*  
  
Missa: Yahoo!!!!!!!! Orion!  
  
Hannah: *is smothering her own plushie* Linkin! *eyeing Fish*  
  
Nikky: *whips out a slingshot and pings everyone in the room with brussel sprouts.* You're next Heero Yuy!! *runs into the kitchen a whomps him with ten*  
  
Missa: *grabs Woofie and drags him to her room*  
  
Wufei: Ghemmefogyufurkingtningentbivnapt! *kicks and thrashes about as he is drug*  
  
Missa: *shoves him under her bed and returns to the living room promptly*  
  
Fish: *flopped down on the couch reading Nikky's Shonen Jump* Good times.  
  
Hannah: *Flops down on couch too* Yup.  
  
Grace: Wheres all my freaking action? Am I doomed to leave this fic? Don't forget about me you writer biznatchs!  
  
NITIKA & NAVYBEBOP & AYA WHITE DRAGON: SHUTUP!!!!!!!! We've got Da Power! Bleh! Get back to work, read the script!  
  
12:57 Friday 5.15.7 (ooh so many more hours to go T.T)  
  
GAME OVER Continue? [yes] [no] 


	4. I BE GUNDAM!

Day two, part three: when does it end? 1:35 Friday 5.15.7  
  
The unexpected guests at the Maaruyanger's have left, only after leaving the house in near wreckage...let's check in on the girls.  
  
Missa: Yo, Whos Got 'da pixie beer?  
  
Hannah: Your ass!  
  
Melissa: *upset, picks up a video game sets it on fire and throws it at Hannah, where it bursts into millions of small pointy flaming pieces* Suck on that!  
  
Nikky: Saa-weeeeet!  
  
Hannah: Nooo!!! *chases Missa all around the house with a copy of 'Alice in Wonderland'.  
  
Missa: Ahh!!! Keep it away!! It burns!  
  
Heero: (They're ALL CrAzY.Wuffers is in serious trouble.T.T)  
  
Hannah: *stops and chucks A.I.W. out da window* Can only maintain.contact with pure unrelenting evil for so long. *runs into bathroom and washes off her hands* Hands be much dirty! Filth!  
  
Nikky: Flying book, whats to look? *burries her head into katan plushie and Shonen jump.* I luuv you Katan..(Katan: I love you Nikky..) You do? (of course.) Yay!  
  
M,H,H,W: Who are you talking to Nikky?  
  
Nikky: Katan...pretty Katan. MY LUVHER BOI. (Katan: Damn straight Nikky)  
  
Hannah: *runs around singing* Akai kiiro himawari daidai gunjou ajisai Akai kiiro himawari daidai gunjou ajisai  
  
Nami ni tadayou tsuki no hikari Kosui no naka tsuki no hikari  
  
Oyogu hitori kurai umiwo  
  
Missa: Shut-up Hannah, No more Nightwalker opening!! *Grabs duct tape and vigorously wraps it around Hannah's face covering her mouth.*  
  
Hannah:mhpheygibphvisofphmve! *can't speak very well through duct tape*  
  
Nikky: yay! *continues to pet katan*  
  
Heero: *walks into the living room and glances around* (I need a way to get them out of the house.) Go outside and play.  
  
Missa & Nikky: Hiss! The sun it burns!!!!  
  
Hannah: Ifsdff IcgofobtsidehanIgefaGundamfilotfoo?  
  
Heero: No. (can they know my intentions?..I hope she said "If I go outside Can I be a Gundam pilot too?" otherwise I'd be being a real jackass.)  
  
Nikky: Pretty Katan, he hates outside too. (Katan: what? I do?) Yes.  
  
Heero: Oh dear, she's talking to herself again. ^,^'  
  
Missa: Funny Face! *pegs Heero with a bag of chips*  
  
Hannah: *magically free of the duct-tape* Chippy-chip-er-ooses! *Runs after the fallen bag of chips*  
  
Heero: *catches chips but is tackled by Hannah*  
  
Hannah: Those are mine, GIVE 'EM YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!! *pummels Heero with "flaming chicken" plushies obtained from Washu's store of Devious Things*  
  
Heero: *is being chicken-i-fied* Get off me you psychotic Beyotch!  
  
Missa: Someone other than me say Beyotch!? You Die evil spooty bard of Lame- niss, stupidhead!!!!!!!!!! *Briefly begins to wail on Heero with the added forces of Nikky and Hannah*  
  
Hannah: Whaaaaaaa! Don't Kill Him You dumbheads! He's gonna make me a pilot!!!!!!! *jumps off of Heero and whacks both Nikky and Missa over the head simultaneously*  
  
Nikky: *clutches the magically appeared Katan* Katan, Save Me!  
  
Missa: *runs to her bedroom, pulls out Wufei, and then proceeds to throw him at Hannah* (all done in .5 seconds) I'm just that good.SUCK ON THAT!!  
  
Heero: Wuffers!!  
  
Wufei: merierhwkefh!  
  
Hannah: *is wholumphed by Wufei's flying body* X.X  
  
Missa: Got her! *grabs both Wufei and Hannah by their feet and drags them to her room*  
  
Nikky: What are you doing?! You can't lock her away.though it wouldn't be a bad idea.NEVERMIND! IGNORE THE NIKKY!!! * sits on the wonderful couch with katan, a shonen jump, and a bright pink coffee mug* Good times. (Katan: right on.)  
  
Missa: *returns with the Hannah person dressed up as Heero with laptop and all, even a model Gundam.* She looks much better, ne?  
  
Nikky: she looks just like Heero! *yells at Heero who is still on the floor attempting to avoid anymore crossfire* Yuy-san, check her out!  
  
Hannah: *poses with gun in hand**in the best Heero voice/ positioning* Yuy Omae o Koruso. *maintains super Heero Appearance*  
  
Trinity: *rides up on Davis, when does she ever not?* [Kick ass! Shoot him.]  
  
Hannah: Mission Accepted, *points gun at Heero's forehead* I have orders.  
  
Davis: Go Hannah! I mean..er.woof, growl, snarlniss  
  
Heero: (shit! She has a fucking gun. A Gun! How in the hell did she get that?! Oh well, I didn't want to have to resort to this) *pulls out his own with extremely cool Heero Fashion* Put the gun down.  
  
Hannah: ... *pulls the trigger, and hits Heero in the forehead with....H2o,water! And Heero is soaked, with that one squirt* Hee-yah! Gotcha!  
  
Heero: *almost instantly pulls trigger* (wait a sec.I'm wet.not bloody.) *puts his gun away and gets up* You have potential.  
  
Hannah: Wheeeeeee! I be a Gundam Pilot now, or soon! YEAH!  
  
Missa: *is M.I.A doing, what?*  
  
2:10 Friday 5.15.7 (I'm gonna die T.T)  
  
GAME OVER  
  
Continue?  
  
[yes] [no] 


End file.
